breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic Coven
The Olympic Coven, better known as the Cullen family, Cullen clan, or Cullen coven, is a coven of vegetarian vampire. It consists of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Later in the series, Bella Swan and her daughter with Edward, Renesmee Cullen, also become members of the coven. They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Abstaining from human blood takes the competitive aspect out of their hunting instincts, and as a result allows them to form stronger family bonds than traditional vampires. They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to. The Cullens prefer to stay in one place as long as possible, choosing cloudy climates where they can go outside during the day without revealing their inhuman nature. But after 6-7 years, they are forced to move on before their lack of aging is noticed. They own several residences so that they can return to places they have especially enjoyed - but only after enough time has passed that they won't be recognized as the same people who once lived there. Each member maintains several well-tended identities, complete with documents to support them, which allows the Cullens to establish themselves in new locations as necessary. Each time the Cullens move to a new place, the relationships they claim to share with one another may shift, too. In one place, two members might pose as father and adopted son, in another, brothers, or uncle and nephew. Regardless, the bonds of love and respect between them are the same. They form four couples: Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were turned by Carlisle, Jasper by a vampire named Maria and Alice by an unknown vampire at a mental asylum. Bella was turned by Edward, seconds after giving birth to their daughter Renesmee. The Cullens are the second largest and most powerful vampire coven, with only the Volturi ranking higher in number and power, but more mature and stable than most of the others, a result of abstaining from human blood. History Early lives Carlisle Cullen: Born in 1643 in England, Carlisle Cullen is the founder of the Olympic Coven. At a time when humankind believed in mythical creatures, he was tasked by his father to hunt evil creatures. He then found an actual coven of vampires and was bitten by one when he led a mob to kill them. He was repulsed when he realized what had happened to him, and tried many times to kill himself, though ultimately unsuccessful. He eventually found that he could survive on a diet of animal blood without harming human beings. He traveled to Europe and eventually found the Volturi. After staying with them for two decades, he left because he was unwilling to feed on humans, which they endlessly attempted to entice him to. He eventually found his way to America, and became a doctor. Edward Masen, Jr: In 1918, Carlisle was working night shifts in a Chicago hospital, when Spanish Influenza hit the city. Among the many people who were dying from it, there was a 17-year old boy named Edward Anthony Masen. After being unable to save his parents, Carlisle decided to turn him, partly out of loneliness and partly because Edward's mother, Elizabeth asked him to do anything he could to save Edward. Esme Platt-Evenson: Some time later, Carlisle changed a young 26-year old woman named Esme Anne Platt Evenson to save her from dying after an attempted suicide. They first met each other in 1911 and made an impact on each other so much that neither of them forgot the other. Carlisle and Esme fell in love and later on got married. In between 1927 and 1931, Edward left Esme and Carlisle to try a vampire/vigilante lifestyle, preying only on the worst people in society. Over time, his guilt of murders compelled him to return to them and drink animal blood again. Rosalie Hale: Carlisle later changed an 18-year old girl named Rosalie Lillian Hale after she was nearly killed by her drunken fiancée. He intended for her to be Edward's mate, but their relationship never advanced beyond that of siblings. Other than Carlisle, she was the only one who retained her surname. Emmett McCarty: In 1935, Rosalie found a young 20-year old man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear. Rosalie carried him for miles to Carlisle, who then changed him into a vampire. Emmett and Rosalie soon fell in love. In 1936, the Cullens moved to Forks, where they ran into a pack of shape-shifters led by Ephraim Black. The two groups signed a treaty, agreeing to a truce as long as the Cullens lived there. The Cullen family moved away from Forks some time after this. Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon: Two more vampires, 19-year olds Mary Alice Brandon — known as Alice — and Jasper Whitlock, found the Cullens and joined them in 1950. Alice changed her surname to Cullen and Jasper changed his to Rosalie's surname of Hale, and out of the similarities in their appearance he poses as Rosalie's twin. This becomes their cover story while attending high school with humans. The Cullen family encountered many vampire covens, but never found one that shared the same dietary on animal blood until they met the Denali Coven, and stayed with them for a while. They eventually began to attract too much attention - due to their similarities and the amount of numbers - and the Cullens moved back to Forks. By this time, the Cullens were aware that Ephraim and his pack were dead, but still respected the treaty by staying away from Quileute lands. ''Twilight'' Around this time, Edward fell in love with a young 17-year old human girl named Isabella Marie 'Bella' Swan, who shared his feelings. Another coven of vampires came to Forks, and one of them, James, decided to hunt Bella for sport, with help from his mate, Victoria. After a hectic chase, the Cullens killed James and saved her. Soon after this, the Cullens became aware that a new pack of wolves, led by Sam Uley had taken the place of Ephraim's. The truce between vampires and wolves was kept in place. ''New Moon'' After an incident at Bella's 18th birthday that prompted Jasper to lose control of his thirst, the family moved to Ithaca, except Edward, who traveled the world trying to dismiss his depression. They lived there for six months before finally moving back to Forks after Bella and Alice stopped Edward's suicide attempt for a misunderstanding. With the Volturi now aware of Bella, the Cullens agree to let her become one of them after graduation, except Edward and Rosalie. ''Eclipse'' Weeks before graduation, the Cullens found out that an army of newborn vampires was being created in Seattle, and, on graduation day, they also discovered that Victoria was behind it, bent on revenge for James's death. After being abandoned by the Denalis, the Cullens approached the La Push wolves for help. With Jasper's help, they manage to destroy Victoria's army while Seth and Edward destroy Victoria and her second-hand, Riley. At the end of Eclipse, Bella and Edward were engaged. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' The Cullens appear at the end of the novella, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner during the end of the battle when Carlisle, his family and the pack finish off the newborns. Carlisle spots a frightened newborn, Bree Tanner, and offers her asylum in exchange for her surrender. Edward and Jasper are quite fierce against the newborn. When the Volturi arrive, Carlisle, Esme and Edward attempt to convince the guard to spare her life to no avail, and eventually witness her destruction. ''Breaking Dawn'' Bella and Edward eventually married. A few weeks later, Bella was shocked to discover that she was pregnant. This news caused a split in the La Push pack, and the Cullens welcomed the wolves on their side into their home. After a month, Bella gave birth to a daughter, Renesmee Cullen, almost dying in the process. Edward injected his venom into Bella seconds later, turning her into a vampire. Jacob Black imprinted on the baby, forcing the other wolves to declare peace with the Cullens, thus cementing the alliance between the two groups. Months later, the Denali Coven's member Irina saw Renesmee and mistook her for an immortal child, reporting her to the Volturi. After Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, the Cullens spent the month looking for aid. Eventually, a group of witnesses, including the wolves of La Push, the remaining Denali coven, and other vampires from around the world, gathered to testify that Renesmee was not an immortal child; some also agreed to defend her if the Volturi refused to listen, causing a fight. Upon arrival to Forks, Aro was convinced that Renesmee was not a forbidden immortal child, and on the discovery of the strength of the Cullens and their allies, retreated with his whole coven. The Cullen group, however, realized that the Volturi had been disgraced, and that sometime in the future would probably attempt to avenge themselves for it. Members Olympic Coven Extension *'The Swan Family': Bella and Edward's marriage makes Charlie, as well as his ex-wife Renée, in-law relatives to the Cullen family. Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee is the strongest link between the two families, because they are related by blood. Renée's new husband, Phil Dwyer, could also be considered an indirect family member. Charlie is currently the only family member who is aware of the supernatural and the existence of his granddaughter. *'The Quileute Tribe': Since Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee, he becomes connected with the Cullen family. Sam states that since Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, she is part of their tribe's family as much as she is the Cullens'. This makes the Quileutes and the Olympic Coven an extended family of a sort. *'The Denali Coven': On the basis of their similar diet, the Denali Coven is considered a loyal extension of Carlisle's coven, calling themselves cousins. In Breaking Dawn, Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her mates are part of the Olympic Coven, too. The Denali coven consists of Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett; former members are the deceased Irina, Laurent, Sasha and Vasilii. Desired members ]] *'Bree Tanner': Bree was a vampire created by Victoria for her newborn army. She surrendered during the battle between the newborn army and the Cullen family. Carlisle told her she was welcome to come into the coven, but Jane ordered Felix to kill her, because she didn't comply with the vampire laws. Couples Known locations *Forks, Washington (current) *Denali, Alaska *Calgary, Alberta, Canada *Rochester *Appalachia *Chicago *Hoquiam *Seattle *Ithaca, New York *Wisconsin *Dartmouth Notes *The Cullen family is called "Olympic Coven" by the Vampire Index of Breaking Dawn. *In the films they are shown each wearing a piece of jewelry featuring the Cullen crest. See also Gallery:The Cullens